1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support structure that may support a tarp or other cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Shelters are often vital for those in the wilderness, to both protect individuals from the elements, and to provide camouflage and cover. Often this shelter is in the form of a hole or trench with a tarp or other similar cover draped over the hole. In some instances a stick may be used to prop up the center of the tarp to keep the tarp from falling into the hole. This crude sheltering structure is limited to small hole diameters, and creates only a fragile, unreliable and unstable shelter.
In some cases, wire is employed to add rigidity to the tarps. However, this makes transportation of the tarp more cumbersome because of added weight and size.
Therefore, what is needed is a device capable of more reliably supporting a tarp or similar cover across a hole that is easily transportable.